Group III nitrides have received a great deal of attention due to the opto-electronic and electronic properties of their thin films. Group III nitride thin films are typically prepared by depositing layers on sapphire, silicon carbide (SiC), and aluminum nitride (AlN) substrates using Molecular Beam Epitaxy, Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition, or Hydride Vapor Phase Epitaxy techniques. The most widely studied Group III nitride is gallium nitride (GaN), which has only been layered on small substrates, typically 1-4 inches in diameter. This size limitation is due to limited matching of lattice constants and thermal expansion coefficients. Group III nitride thin films have yet to be deposited on large (e.g., one-meter) or flexible substrates using current techniques. Additionally, the cost of preparing Group III nitride thin films is high due to the nature of the growth techniques and substrates involved in the process. Accordingly, new techniques for preparing Group III nitride thin films are needed.